


Kourageous Kids

by Nikkie2571



Series: Kinky Kids LLC [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Brattiness, Bratting, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fingers In Mouths, Gags, Gender-Fluid Character, Hickies, Humiliation, Jett's biological sex is kept vague on purpose!, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex between minors above the age of consent, Showers, Sibling Incest, Teasing, ambiguous genitalia, underwear as gag, use of both dude and babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Jett woke up to a very interesting notification.Fanfiction for the Kinky Kids LLC universe featuring a Gender-fluid character!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinky Kids LLC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956976
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Kourageous Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/gifts), [Smutophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutophile/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Task Available](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208820) by [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin), [Nikkie2571](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571). 



Waking up often came with surprises. Not just the ordinary “oh that was just a dream I was having” kind, but others too. Today’s surprise was that he had woken up as Jett for the third day in a row. He was used to swapping daily, sometimes even halfway through a day, between being Jett and being Jenn. It made getting dressed a tiny bit easier though, since he could just keep wearing the boxers he’d worn to sleep last night.

Jett picked up his phone and, surprise surprise, he’d slept in again, but he w- oh! That was not a notification he was expecting.

**Good morning Brave Boys, Gallant Girls, and all other Kinky Kids! We have news to sh-** It read, before it was cut off by the character limit for lock screen notifications. He actually had two copies of that notification, one from both apps. Interesting.

Jett clicked the first one, Gallant Girls opening up immediately, a long text box showing up on screen. It… seemed to be an update notice? Or a developer statement of some kind?

**Good Morning to all you Kinky Kids out there! It has come to the attention of Kinky Kids LLC that some players are not just Brave, or Gallant, but many different kinds of Courageous! Until this point, if a player wished to be more than just Brave or Gallant, they would have to have both apps, sometimes causing players to get tasks from both apps due to poor handling on the part of our Servers. But today at Kinky Kids LLC, we have decided to fix all of this, and more, by bundling our apps together into a new app simply called Kourageous Kids! There are a number of settings players can change at any time in their user profiles: including Kourageousness type (Brave, Gallant, Courageous), Partner Preference, Activity Blacklists, and more! Additionally, migrating is easy too! Just input your ID Token(s) from either or both apps when creating your Kourageous Kids account, and you’ll be ready to go in under a minute!**

**We hope you enjoy this change and all the other updates we plan to make in the coming weeks, and we wish you Kids the Kinkiest of days!**

Well… that was nice of them. Jett had disliked getting Tasks from Gallant Girls, and, as Jenn, Tasks from Brave Boys, so this was definitely a welcome change. So Jett told his phone to download the new app while he busied himself with getting dressed and gathering his things for school.

“You’re up a bit late aren’t you, uh... Jett, right?” his mother greeted him when he sat down for breakfast. She had hesitated on his name, but it was fine. She was still getting used to it.

Jett nodded. “Morning, Mum.”

She smiled. “It’s always good to see my little boy.”

Jett pouted, crossing his arms for effect. “I’m seventeen, not seven,” he said, putting extra emphasis on "teen."

His mother laughed and took a final bite out of her eggs. “I’m about to head out the door, you want me to give you a ride? Or are you good with walking to school?” she asked, mouth full.

Jett's phone dinged, alerting him that it had finished downloading.

“I think I’ll be fine,” he answered, stuffing spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth as he used his other hand to migrate his accounts to the new app.

He kinda wanted to see if he’d be able to get some points before he got to class anyway, and that was easier when he was _outside_ of his mother’s car. Especially as Jett.

His mother shrugged. “Suit yourself,” she said, and then she was quickly out the door.

Jett stared at the door for a second and then pulled up YouTube as he shovelled more cereal into his face.

“Wha’chu up to, Jenny?”

Jett sighed and turned to his little brother. “I told you, it’s Jenn. Not Jenny. Also, I’m Jett today… And I’m watching a video.”

Billy pouted. “Sorry.”

“No, jus-,” Jett halted. “Sorry for sounding so rude, I’m just tired.”

He’d had a task last night that had him nearly getting caught in the mayor’s backyard pool… over a mile from their house… in just his boxers. The Mayor’s son had been cute, but not cute enough to balance out the near heart attack he’d had.

“More homework stuff?” Billy asked.

Jett was about to nod his usual reply when his phone jingled with a Notification. One with lots of buttons. Accept. Decline. See Task. Change Kourageousness.

**Brave Boy!: New Task Available.**

“Just a second,” Jett mumbled, clicking Accept.

A map didn’t appear, only text. His task was… here.

**Brave Act 1: Tell him the truth.**

Oh. Well. Alright then. Guess this was happening now.

“Uh, no, actually. I was up… playing a game,” Jett said slowly.

Billy blinked, eyes going wide. “What kind of game!?”

Jett fiddled with his fingers a bit. He wasn’t usually nervous about Brave Boy or Gallant Girl stuff—he’d been dropping his trousers pretty regularly, but he wasn’t so sure about doing stuff with his brother. He’d heard tales from other players that they’d gotten to do stuff with their siblings, so he’d expected it at some point, but he didn’t quite feel ready.

“It’s a game where you get points for doing stuff like kissing cute boys.”

Billy made a face, sticking out his tongue. “Wh-what? Ew. I don’t wanna do that.”

Jett’s phone went off.

**Brave Act 2: Kiss him.  
  
**

Oh. They were going hard today.

Jett sighed and leaned in close to his brother’s face.

“Are you sure?” He asked breathily.

Billy stilled and his face went pink. “Yeah.”

Jett smiled. Okay, so maybe Kinky Kids LLC knew a thing or two, 'cause his brother had suddenly never looked quite as cute as he did right now.

“I don’t think you mean that,” Jett said, reaching his arm around to cup the back of Billy’s head.

“B-but I-I-I do,” Billy stuttered, not pulling away in the slightest.

Jett pressed their lips together and Billy squeaked in what sounded like a mix of outrage and excitement before relaxing and… kinda messily kissing back, but it was alright. He was only thirteen, he’d learn.

Jett's phone jingled again, and he pulled back to look at the screen.

**Brave Act 3: Leave him wanting.  
  
**

Oh, well, that’s something.  
Jett wasted no time grabbing his backpack and walking to the landing, leaving a very confused looking Billy behind at the table.

“Hey, no, that’s so uncool! Come back so we can keep kissing!” he cried, nearly tripping over Jett’s chair.

Jett laughed and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “Unfortunately, I wanna get to school. But we’ll both be home later, I promise, okay?”

Billy stopped, crossing his arms, and pouted while Jett walked out the door. It was frankly kind of adorable.

His phone jingled.

**Task Complete. +150 BP. Teasing Bonus: +40 BP. Promise Bonus: +30 BP. Total: +220 BP. Current Point Total: 3160 Brave Points. 2670 Gallant Points.  
** **  
**

That task wasn’t worth a lot of points, but it was short and likely build-up for a later one with Billy, so it was fine.  
  


**Brave Boy!: New Task Available.  
** **  
**

Jett blinked. Already?

He clicked accept, and the usual map showed up, directing him to… his school? He was already on his way there, so was that really necessary?

**Brave Boy!: New Sub-Task Available. (1/3)  
  
**

Okay, that made much more sense. He hit accept.

**Lose the pants.**

Wow. Today’s tasks were… oddly easy. Even the earlier ones with Billy were objectively easy, even if he’d had to psych himself up for them pretty hard. Not that Jett was complaining about the easiness. They were probably gonna lead up to something pretty big though.

Jett sat down on the sidewalk and started to undo his sandals. They were easier to put on and take off and weren't as warm as sneakers, especially in the summer. His pants were quickly removed and stuffed into his backpack, and then he was off again, phone in one hand and sandals in the other, while his favourite boxers (they were rainbow!) stood out starkly against his plain grey tee. The feeling of the warm sidewalk was pleasant, if a bit pokey, on the soles of his feet.

**Subtask Completed. +20 BP. Speed Bonus: +10 BP. Barefoot Bonus: +10 BP. Total: +40 BP. Current Point Total: 3200 Brave Points. 2670 Gallant Points.**

Oh cool, a round and pleasing number. Awesome.

“Nice boxers, kid!” a slightly condescending voice called from the other side of the street.

Jett smiled and cupped his mouth, shouting back a jovial “Thanks!” that he quickly followed up with “They look better on your dad’s floor!”

He swore he could hear rude grumbling as the other guy walked away. Success! Confidence, the bully-away that failed the absolute least.

His phone jingled, distracting him from his absolute win of a social interaction.

**Brave Boy!: New Sub-Task Available. (2/3)**

There was no way Jett was losing out on extra points. He hit accept.

**Convince him to give you your package. Do** **not** **open it upon retrieval.**

Him? Who was ‘him’? He couldn’t have been that guy just now, could he? And what package?

“Jett Horston?” someone said from behind him, and Jett whirled around to face the newcomer.

It was a mailman, just standing there holding a package. Well, actually, he looked a bit young to be a proper man. He was maybe in his early twenties at the latest.

“Are you Jett Horston?” the mail guy asked again.

Jett nodded. “Yeah.” He was today, at least.

The mail guy smiled. “Cool. I’m Thomas. I was told to deliver this to you… in return for, uh,” Thomas blushed pink, “a favour.”

Jett smiled wide. “What kind of favour?” he asked.

Thomas turned pinker. “I was told that it’s, uh, up to you.”

Jett grabbed Thomas’ arm and pulled him along the sidewalk until he arrived at a bus stop, one of those older ones with a wooden canopy and sides. He pushed Thomas gently so they were both hidden behind it and got on his knees, sandals now discarded beside him.

“Does this work for you?” Jett asked, grabbing Thomas’ waistband. He was close enough now to see that Thomas had a boner. Nice, this would be quick.

Thomas sputtered and nearly dropped the package. “Y-yeah, that w-works,” he said, sounding just a tiny bit strangled.

“Cool,” Jett commented before pulling down Thomas’ pants and sticking his already stiff member into his mouth.

“Oh gossshh,” Thomas practically gasped out, voice going airy and thin. “Y-you… you know what you’re doing.”

Jett smiled around Thomas’ cock and gave him a quick wink before returning to sucking him off.

“I-I-I didn’t know what to think-,” Jett slurped a wet lick up the underside of Thomas’ cock, and he released an empty gasp, “wh-when these strange men I’ve never seen before t-told me to delive-,” Jett took Thomas into his throat and the guy just _stopped_ , eyes bulging as the rest of his body went lax, actually dropping the package this time.

Jett looked up at him and did it again. Thomas whimpered, both of his hands grasping at nothing.

Oh, he liked that. A lot. Good thing Jett had a lot of practice with this.

Jett resumed bobbing his head, but this time he went all the way down with each push, drawing Thomas’ cockhead into his throat each time.

Thomas whimpered again and grabbed at Jett’s hair.

“Oh, you-, you need t-, slow down o-, buddy or I’m g-gonna…” he trailed off.

Jett stopped his bobbing and gave Thomas a gentle suckle, giving him a ‘this is what you wanted, right?’ look.

“No, nono, buddy, please!” Thomas whimpered.

Jett gave another suckle and Thomas let out another whimper, louder and longer. His legs were just barely keeping him standing.

“Jus-, just please…” he begged.

Jett pushed Thomas back into his throat and swallowed around it, and Thomas… well he stopped begging.

Thomas’ cock twitched inside Jett’s mouth, and he felt the urethra pulse with each gush of cum going right into his belly. He pulled back slowly, letting it build up in his mouth before pulling off completely, opening his mouth to show off all of Thomas’ hard work to him.

“Oh, fuck,” Thomas muttered before collapsing onto his butt. “I should let mysterious people tell me to deliver stuff more often if it gets me orgasms like that.”

Jett gave a wet giggle, and then pressed a, well, a not quite chaste kiss on Thomas’ cheek before grabbing the package and his sandals and leaving the mailman there with a bit of his own cum dripping down his face.  
  
  
**Subtask Completed. +100 BP. Teasing Bonus: +20 BP. Audacity Bonus: +40 BP. Total: +160 BP. Current Point Total: 3360 Brave Points. 2670 Gallant Points.**

Jett stared in disappointment at his score. He thought that task would have earned him more points. Oh well.

With nothing else to do, Jett ran the rest of the way to school, only just barely getting in before the “class soon” bell went off.

Inside, nobody seemed to notice he didn't have pants on. Probably because it was morning and they were all busy thinking about how they didn't want to be at school, or maybe how they weren't caffeinated enough to be more than physically present, so Jett got to his locker (unfortunately) unmolested and was able to get to class without incident. There weren't even any more steps or subtasks on the way. Normally he was late because of those things, so it was kind of unusual.

Jett entered his first classroom and Mrs. Pendell, the teacher, instantly shot her eyes over to him.

“ _Jesse Horston_ , just where are your shoes?” she asked, sounding _very_ annoyed.

Jett sighed internally at her use of the wrong name, but kept his face to a neutral expression and held up his sandals. “Right here,” he said plainly.

Mrs. Pendell clenched her jaw. “And your pants? You can’t possibly think attending class in just a shirt and boxers is in any way accepta-”

Jett pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “In my bag,” he said, interrupting her.

Mrs. Pendell looked like she was going to pop a vein.

“Just… sit down. For the love of god, just sit down, please.”

Jett shrugged and walked over to his desk, even as he laughed internally. This was perhaps the best part of being a Brave Boy, messing with the people who weren’t aware.

Sitting down, he took out only what he needed for this class and put them onto his desk: pencil, paper, phone. Name and date in the upper right corner, and a little mean face next to his teacher’s name.

His phone jingled and Mrs. Pendell whirled around, pointing her whiteboard marker right at him.

“Turn off your phone!” she said, enunciating each word with a single clear breath.

Jett nodded quietly and then promptly ignored her.

**Brave Boy!: New Sub-Task Available. (3/3)**

‘Oh please let this be taking off more clothes!’ Jett thought as he hit accept.

**Get in trouble.**

Jett fist-pumped quietly and then packed his stuff back into his bag before taking off his shirt and putting that into his bag too.  
“Ma’am!” a girl somewhere behind him called. “Ma’am! I can see Jesse’s shoulders and they’re distracting me from my learning!”

“JESSE HORSTON!” Mrs. Pendell screamed, whirling around to face him. “Report to the office. Right. Fucking. Now.”

Jett felt his eyes widen. He’d gotten her to swear, wow.

The boy to Jett’s left raised his hand and Mrs. Pendell turned her angry glare to him.

“You. What is it?!?”

The boy cleared his throat. “I’d just like to say that, of all of the things about Je-, um?” he turned to look at Jett.  
“It’s Jett today,” he said, and the other boy nodded. Jett felt so happy that this one boy knew and cared enough to ask. It was exhilarating.  
“Of all the things about Jett,” the boy continued, “it is his collarbone that is the most distracting.”

Mrs. Pendell gaped at the boy for a full five seconds before seeming to shake herself out of her stupor.

“Both of you. To the Office. Now!” She screeched.

Quick as he could, Jett grabbed all his things and practically leapt out of the room, wasting only a quick moment to wink and smile at the other boy. He hoped the app gave him a task with him soon. Maybe tonight, after he was done with Billy. That would be fun.

Once in the hallway, his phone dinged with his points.

**Subtask Completed. +30 BP. Gender Equality Bonus: +20 BP. Outrage Bonus: +10 BP. Eyecatcher Bonus: +40 BP. Total: +100 BP. Current Point Total: 3460 Brave Points. 2670 Gallant Points.**

Oh, a gender equality bonus. Whoever was in charge of watching him clearly had a sense of humour.

His phone jingled, a reminder popping up.

**Brave Boy!** **_Please_ ** **proceed to the designated location to begin your task.**

Wow, Jett was unimpressed. The please was a bit much.

“Shut up,” he whispered to his phone. “I took my ADHD meds today, so don’t get sassy at me.”

A winking face with its tongue sticking out popped onto the screen, animating for a few loops before being replaced with the map from before. How… mature. Was the person watching him new or something? 

‘Whatever, it doesn’t matter,’ Jett thought to himself, focussing back on the map. It was zoomed in onto the school building itself, showing labels for various rooms. The marker appeared near the gymnasium. It seemed to be… the changing rooms? Interesting. 

Destination in mind, Jett began to jog as quickly as he could towards the gym, ignoring the strange look the boy from class gave him as he left. When he got there, the barred doors were locked, as was policy, but that didn’t stop Jett. Not when he’d slept with the PE teacher and had a copy of the changing room key made. Not that picking the lock was outside of his skill set, keys just happened to be so much faster. It had even come up once, during a task, he’d had to pick his way into a teacher’s house early one weekend and wake her up by eating her out. That had been… quite interesting.

Once inside his phone jingled again.

**Brave Act 1: Open your package.**

With only a minor bit of trepidation, Jett followed the instruction, taking the small box out of his bag and opening it up.

It was a… a shackle. A set of them. They looked like they were specially designed to anchor to something curved. Pulling them out revealed that they were appropriately padded on the wrist part. The chains were about half a metre long, just long enough to allow motion, but not enough to escape anything easily. There was a button next to the hinge that undid the shackle and Jett would bet good money that whoever made these did the math so that he could close them himself, but couldn’t easily release himself from them. Assistance likely wouldn’t be required, but it would definitely help.

**Brave Act 2: Strip completely, shackle yourself in the showers, and wait.**

Jett felt himself blush. He thought this was where that was going, but to actually see the order to restrain himself was… flustering. 

Jett stripped himself of his few remaining clothes and then entered the showers. He set himself up next to the entrance, attaching his phone to the wall. He then stared up at the showerheads and, seeing as how he was a bit short, decided that jumping up was going to be the easier way to attach the shackles to them.

With only one failed attempt, Jett managed to get the shackles wrapped around the necks of the showerheads before he situated himself between them and stretched his arms to clamp the shackles around his wrists. He was now basically trapped here unless he really wanted to strain himself. So now he just had to wait.

Jett started by counting tiles, working his way from the entrance inwards. One, two, three… Forty-four, Forty-five, Forty-six… Seventy-three, Sevent-  
“I take it you have a safeword system, dude?” a vaguely familiar voice asked. “What with the uh, the restraints and all?”

Jett turned his head, looking at the boy who had just entered the showers. He was tanned, with dirty blond hair, wearing a green tee and beige cargo shorts. He was also, Jett noted, the boy from earlier who had praised his collarbones.  
“My safeword is periwinkle,” Jett replied, trying not to sound too eager.

The guy smiled. “Nice,” he said.

The guy then blinked and looked around a bit.  
“Where’s, uh, your phone, babe? Aren’t you also trying to get points?”

Jett gestured his head to the side, where he’d attached his phone to the wall.

“I may have… modified my waterproof case to have both a kickstand _and_ some suction cups, just for tasks like this.”

The guy blinked once before awe overtook his face. “Duuuude. That’s super smart. Kinky Kids should totally like, sell phone cases like that! Get, like, a whole online store full of merch.”

Jett glared at his phone. “Yes, they should, so I don’t have to spend over a hundred bucks learning how to modify my own phone case.” He hoped whoever was watching on the other side would take the hint.

The guy flinched. “That’s ouchies, my dude.”

Jett sighed, pulling on his restraints a bit. “Yeah, it is.” He then looked at the guy in annoyance. “Now are you going to fuck me or what?”

The guy smirked and walked over, running a hand down Jett’s side. “A little bratty, aren’t you, babe?”

Jett held his expression. “I’ve been unlucky with tasks the past two weeks, haven’t gotten to cum in a while.”

The guy raised an eyebrow as he gave Jett’s left arm a nice squeeze. “Just do it in your own time, my dude?”

Jett felt a blush rise onto his cheeks. “I, uh, prefer to have other people make me cum.”

The guy’s smirk widened. “Oh, a little service bottom, are you, babe? Too caught up in getting other people off?”

Jett glared at him, even as the guy kept nicely squeezing and touching and caressing. He was… an interesting character. He talked nice, even if what he just said made Jett want to go and hide in a hole somewhere. 

“Sh-shut up!” Jett stuttered. Frick.

The guy raised an eyebrow again and gave Jett’s hip a pinch.

Jett tried to pull back, but the wall was right behind him. It was cold where it brushed against his ass.

“Just fuck me… Please?” Jett amended. He wanted to be embarrassed as little as possible… except also not. Gosh, kink was weird.

“That’s better,” the guy said, before leaning in and giving Jett’s jaw a gentle nibble.

“Oh, fuck,” Jett moaned.  
The guy chuckled. “In a second, babe, I have to strip first. Be patient.”

Jett groaned. “But I want dick _now!_ ” he whined.

The guy chuckled again. “You really are something, aren’t you?” he asked as he took off his shirt.

Jett just pouted in response.

The guy had already removed his socks and shoes, probably because he knew beforehand that he was going to be here in the showers, so he moved right to his shorts, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper before stepping out of them and tossing them with his shirt into the corner. There was something sticking out of his back pocket, now that Jett could see it. It was rainbow and…

“Are those my boxers?” Jett asked.

The guy blinked, pausing mid-step. “Uh, yeah. I had to take them for a sub-task.”

Jett began shaking his head. “No, nonono, you can’t take them, you can’t!”

The guy’s brow furled, his erection already dropping. “Why not, babe?”  
Jett felt himself flush. “My… my dad bought them… after I came out… he came with me to my first pride. I saw them at a stall and he just got them for me. I hadn’t seen him for like, a half a year before that.”

The guy’s eyes widened. “Oh gosh! Dude, I… I didn’t know!”

A phone jingled. Jett couldn’t tell if it was his own or his taskmate’s.

Crouching down, the guy turned and riffled through his pocket, pulling out his phone and Jett’s boxers.

“It, uh, I have a bonus task, babe,” he said. “You… you have to beg for them back.”

Jett felt his heart pulse with a mix of relief and outrage. How dare they make him beg for his stuff back… but at least he would be getting his stuff back.

“Please, please, can I have my boxers back?” Jett asked as nicely as he could.

The guy put his phone back in his shorts, his erection seeming to come back a bit.

“No,” he said simply, still holding the boxers in his hand.

Jett sighed. “Please… sir?”

The guy smiled. “No.”

Jett scowled and pulled a bit on his restraints, even though he knew they wouldn’t release.

“Please, they’re very special to me, it would mean so much if you would return them.”

The guy shook his head. “Try again.”

Jett breathed out deeply through his nose. “What’s your name?” he asked.

The guy tilted his head. “Dominic McPherson.”

“Please, Mr. Dominic,” Jett said, a small amount of pleading managing to edge into his voice. “Can I have my boxers back?”

Dominic seemed to consider for a moment, before shaking his head. “Nah.” He then walked closer, placing two fingers on Jett’s mouth.

“I’m going to put my fingers in your mouth,” Dominic said, sounding far more serious than before, “because you may not be able to form words properly, to signal if you do not like anything I am doing, hum a pattern of high-low-high-low. I still expect you to beg, I do not expect it to be clear. Can you repeat the pattern for me to show you understand?”

Jett nodded, humming as clearly as he could. _MMM-mmm-MMM-mmm._

Dominic smiled. “Good boy,” he said, before gently pushing his fingers into Jett’s mouth.

A flash of heat went through Jett’s body, a clear surge of lust from Dominic’s praise. Fuck.

“Now beg for me,” Dominic demanded.

“P-please!” Jett said, trying to form words around Dominic’s fingers. “Please, sir, I just want my boxers back!”

Dominic got a sparkling look in his eyes. “I thought you wanted dick?” he said cheekily.

Jett felt his eyes grow teary. “Dominic. _Please!_ ” he nearly cried. “Please let me have my boxers back!”  
Dominic pulled down on Jett’s jaw and gently pushed Jett’s boxers into his mouth.

“There, you have them back now. That’s what you wanted, right?” he asked, hand covering Jett’s mouth.

Jett didn’t react, just let some overwhelmed tears fall. He didn’t hum.  
Dominic smiled. “You’re gonna keep those boxers in there, alright?”

Jett nodded slowly and Dominic’s smile got brighter. “Very good.”

Dominic turned on the tap for one of the showers, letting the water fall beside them, rubbing his hands in it.

“You’re gonna be a good boy right?” he asked, moving to drag his hands across Jett’s thighs, gently dragging a finger next to his genitals before caressing a hand over Jett’s belly. “You’re going to be very good for me and let me play with you, yeah?”

Jett nodded rapidly, pulling just slightly on the restraints. He wanted to touch himself, but it was important that he didn’t. He knew that. It was so clear now that Kinky Kids had been preparing him for this with his recent tasks. So he could be a good boy for Dominic.

Dominic glided his hand over Jett’s body, gently rubbing and squeezing a bit as he went, before stopping at Jett’s shoulders.

“You’ll tell me to stop, right?” he asked.

Jett nodded, mumbling acceptance through the fabric of his boxers.

Dominic pressed a kiss to Jett’s jaw and then wiggled his fingers against the underside of Jett’s arms.

_No!_

Jett flailed, trying to move away, but he didn’t have the space, the range of movement.

Dominic now had a cheeky grin on his face. “Oh, are you ticklish there?” he asked.

Jett glared at him. _Yes, yes he was, dammit! He was ticklish everywhere._

Dominic very gently, just barely touching, brushed his fingertips over Jett’s ribs and down his sides. It tingled so bad.

Jett squirmed, trying to pull away, but his shoulders were essentially locked in place by the restraints, meaning so was most of his torso.

“Oh, you are so fun,” Dominic commented, dragging his fingers back up. “You are _delicious_.”

 _Yeah, yeah, he was a lovely short glass of orange juice, whatever! Just get to the fucking part, please!_ Jett tried to transmit to Dominic with just his eyes. He was fairly sure it didn’t work, though.

“You are so impatient,” Dominic chided. “Do I have to punish you?”

Jett felt his eyes widen. _No! Jett was a good boy!_

Dominic smiled and patted his hip. “Good,” he said, before leaning over and sucking gently on Jett’s collarbone.

Jett groaned. Oh good lord, that was such lovely pressure. He was sure it would leave a bruise, he _wanted_ it to leave a bruise.

Dominic pulled back and chuckled. “See, best part about you. Just like I said, babe.”

Jett whimpered, wiggling his hips back and forth. He was so hard, so wet, so willing, so _ready_.

“Just fuck me! Please!” he cried through the makeshift gag.

Dominic patted Jett’s cheek, leaning down to his other collarbone. “Be patient, silly brat,” he said affectionately. “I’m not done yet.”

Dominic sucked on Jett’s collarbone, one hand anchored on Jett’s other shoulder, and his other hand… 

Something touched Jett’s butt, a hand gently held as a cup over the curve of one cheek. Jett whimpered. Butt touches were amazing, but _not enough_.

The hand started to inch inwards, slowly getting closer to his hole, all while Dominic kept sucking and sucking and sucking. He was going to leave such a big bruise, good lord.

Fingers brushed over Jett’s hole and he nearly wept, it felt so good.

Dominic pulled back, gently rubbing his thumb over the mark he had left. “Oh, you are just… so pretty, aren’t you, Jett?”

Jett nodded rapidly. “Yes, very pretty, the prettiest even!” he mumbled through his gag. 

Dominic chuckled. “There we are. Finally with the programme, aren’t you?” he asked, massaging at Jett’s hole.

Jett nodded again.

Dominic smiled and gently pressed two fingertips into Jett’s hole.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers, but don’t cum. You’re not to cum until I have my dick in you, okay?”

Jett gulped around his boxers and nodded, gently pushing down against the slim intruders.  
“Oh, good boy,” Dominic praised. Jett could feel him wiggling his fingers around in there. Dominic was also very gently rocking his hand back and forth, encouraging Jett to move instead.

Jett slowly bent his knees some more, pushing the entire length of Dominic’s fingers into himself, and then pulling back, slowly dragging the other boy’s fingertips in a stripe up and down his insides.

It wasn’t enough though.

“M-more,” Jett tried to say through the fabric of his underwear.

Dominic’s eyes got sparkly again. “Look at you,” he said. “So desperate for something inside you that you’d take simple flimsy fingers over nothing, huh?”

Jett felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes again. Dominic wasn’t wrong, so he nodded, whimpering as he pushed down on the other boy’s digits.

Dominic chuckled and sloooooowly pushed a third finger inside.

“Is that better, babe?” he asked, tone almost condescending.

Jett whimpered. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hit the other boy or kiss him.

Dominic curled his fingers, dragging them against the walls of his insides, nearly making Jett cry out at the rough pleasure. Kiss him, definitely kiss him.

“P-p-puh-leeeease,” Jett whimpered into his gag as he continued to bounce on Dominic’s fingers. “Please fuck me!”

Dominic clicked his tongue. “Can’t hear you, dude. The delicious sound of your hole around my fingers… just too lovely.”

Heat flashed through Jett again and he had to stop moving. He was right there, right on the edge, but he wasn’t allowed.

He released a long high whimper.

Dominic looked concerned for a moment before understanding flashed in his eyes.

“Oh what a good boy you are, babe. So good for me, following directions.”

Jett nodded rapidly, his opposing urges tearing him up inside.

Dominic pulled his fingers out and, after pulling Jett’s boxers out of his mouth and tossing them in the corner, pressed a kiss to Jett’s lips. “I didn’t expect you, but boy am I glad I have you, my dude.”

Jett groaned. “Just… just fuck me, you mushy sweet asshole. _Please_.”

Dominic chuckled. “Alright.” And then he lifted Jett up by his hips, causing him to wrap his legs around the other boy.

“Oh fuck me, you’re perfect,” Jett said, the words just pouring out of his mouth.  
Dominic snickered. “I’m working on it, dude.”

Jett levelled a glare at him. “You’re not as funny as you think you are,” he said, before leaning forwards and giving Dominic a quick kiss.

Dominic smiled. “Yeah I am,” he said, and then pushed his cock inside.

Jett leaned his head back against the tile. _Fuck_ that felt good.

Dominic leaned forward and rubbed their foreheads together. “You ready, babe?”

Jett nodded and Dominic _shoved_ , pressing Jett into the wall with his hips. Back and forth and back and forth, with more force than was probably necessary (Jett’s back and shoulders were totally going to be killing him later), but it felt so good on his insides that Jett really didn’t care.

Push, pull, push, pull, the drag of Dominic’s cock was a rhythm of pleasure, gushing up and down the walls of his insides.

“Harder,” Jett demanded, voice going breathy and thin with pleasure.

Dominic leaned forward a bit more, changing angles, his cockhead pressing different against him now. It was rougher, more primal, and let him fuck Jett faster.

“Oh fuck,” Jett mumbled. He felt like he was burning up, the cool tile behind him now warmed to his skin.

Dominic gripped tighter at Jett’s hips, pushing them down more roughly with each thrust.

“I want you to come from my cock, babe,” he said, panting between words. “Like a perfect boy, just for me.”

Jett whimpered and Dominic smiled. He then leaned over further, latching his mouth onto one of Jett’s nipples and _sucking_.

Dominic’s next thrust pushed at just the right place, at the same time as Dominic’s rhythm of sucking hit a peak, and that was it, Jett was gone.

He came, fluid spilling from him and dripping around his privates and down over his ass, clinging to Dominic’s pubes as it went.

“Oh, fuck that’s so pretty,” Dominic said, voice strained, and then only a few thrusts later was cumming hot, right inside Jett.

They were a mess now, dripping with water and sweat and spunk. Thank god they were in the showers.

“So, would it be in poor taste to ask you on a date _after_ we’ve fucked?” Dominic asked. “I’ve uh, kinda been wanting to for a while.”

Jett stared for a second, and in his most serious voice replied: “If you don’t take me to the movies this weekend, I will find where you live and drag you there myself.”

Dominic chuckled and pulled out, gently and slowly dropping Jett’s legs onto the ground. “Sure,” he replied, carefully reaching up and undoing the clasps on Jett’s wrists. “Just as long as we get popcorn while we’re there.”

“Deal!”

Jett massaged his wrists as he walked over to grab his phone, curious to see just what kind of points he’d be getting for… that.

**Task Completed: +1500 BP. Good Boy Bonus: +100 BP. Good Listener Bonus: +100 BP. Hands-Free Orgasm Bonus: +300 BP. All Subtasks Completed Bonus: +100 BP. Total: +2100 BP. Current Point Total: 5560 Brave Points. 2670 Gallant Points.**

**Congratulations! you are now in 3rd Place in Brave Bracket 12!**

Jett ran over to Dominic and wrapped his arms around the other boy, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Well, hi there, dude,” Dominic said. “Why the affection?”

Jett smiled. “You got me into third place. Also, I think you’re cool.”  
  
Dominic smiled back. “Awww, I think you’re cool too, babe,” he said, and then kissed Jett back.  
  
Jett was _really_ looking forward to that date.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories and want to talk about them, feel free to join my discord!!  
> discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
